I'm not who you think I am
by himekasweetie
Summary: "Mom, can she stay here?" " Who is she?" "I don't know, but let's call her Ariella and she'll be my cousin." " YOu know I'm not Ariella Hudson right?" "Than who are you?" When Finn went out, he didn't think his life would change, but it did. Ariella did.


_In Lima, you never know what's gonna happen next. It being a small town n stuff, you would think that nothing exciting would ever happen here, but like, what happened to me changed everything. _

_My Mom asked me to go pick up some milk from the store cuz we were all out and Kurt was at Mercedes' house. I didn't wanna go, but like she promised me cookies and not just any kind. The ones that Kurt makes. Eating one of those is like meeting God or something. So I went to the store and ran into Rachel. That was awkward….._

I walked through I aisles trying to the milk my mom wanted me to buy for her when I bumped into something, or someone actually. They were really small and frail so I caught them before they fell. 'Small and frail! Please no…' I thought, before looking at the person. I was right, it was Rachel. She looked shocked at seeing me here, like she never even thought about it. The thought made my heart break just a little more. Maybe she was better off without me. I tried to focus on what she was saying.

"-coincidence to see you Finn. What are you doing here?" she asked me. It took a while before I regained control of my mouth, but when I did I replied back.

"uuuh.. My mom wanted me to buy her milk. What are you doing here?"

"I ran out of vegan ice cream and decided to go out. It was really nice to see you." She replied with her 100- Watt smile. I knew she was about to say something else, so I cut her off. I did not want to go through another shouting match with her. It hurt too much. Instead I cut her off.

" It was good to see you. I need to go now. Bye Rachel." I said and rushed off. It sounded so formal. Even to me, but I couldn't be in the same room as her for another minute. All I could think about was her and Puck. And that hurt. A lot.

So I bought my mom's milk, which cost a lot. Who knew milk cost this much? I could've bought a bunch of candy for this price! Then I started to drive back home. It was starting snow again, which really sucked. I couldn't really see where I was going, but it was only a short drive from the store to my house. I really wanted to go home and eat some of Kurt's cookies before he noticed I took some. He always seems to get mad when I take them. I don't know why though.

While I was driving I noticed someone sitting on the side of the road. I didn't think anything of it, but then I got closer to her, I realized that it was a little girl. When I say little, I don't mean like five or anything. I mean like thirteen or fourteen. She reminded me of Rachel. She had brown hair that was streaked with blonde and most of all….. she was tiny. She looked like a little baby waiting to be cradled. She was wearing a rugged T-Shirt and ripped up pants. I was going to drive by, but then she lifted her head up.

Her eyes, a brilliant blue, held so much emotion that most people can't understand. Her eyes looked lost, sad, scared, hurt, angry, but they were also looked brave. Like she was willing to face anything to happen to her. I knew right at that moment I had to help her. She reminded me of someone I lost so long ago…

I parked my truck at the side of the road near the girl and got out. Somewhere in the time I left the store and now it had dropped like twenty degrees and the snow was falling more than ever. If this girl stayed in the snow any longer, than she would surely freeze to death. As I reached within ten feet of this girl, she jumped up and looked at me like I was about to attack her or something. Looking at this girl, I couldn't recognize her, so I guessed she was new to Lima. But that didn't make sense. She was new to Lima and she was sitting on the streets…. Was she a runaway?

"What's your name?" I asked, lamely. 'smooth Hudson, real smooth' I thought to myself. This girl is sitting on the streets, cold and probably hungry, and I'm asking her her name? Yeah cuz she's totally gonna tell me.

Instead this girl just looked at me, as if she didn't understand what I was saying. So I asked her again. And Again she just looked at me like she didn't understand. I realized we were never gonna get anywhere sitting out here in the cold, so I motioned to the car.

"Come in you'll freeze out here. I'll take you to my house and my family can help you," I said kindly. She suddenly looked very afraid, as if I was going harm her or something. Then I realized that the way I said that wasn't the best. I thought of another way to rephrase that.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. In fact, I want to help you. You probably didn't choose to be out here in the middle of a snowstorm with probably no chance of anywhere else to go. My brother, Kurt, he has clothes that would probably it you, give or take a size, but I want to help you get back on your feet. So what do you say?" I asked her. This time, she nodded. I'm not sure if it even was a nod cuz it was like such a small jerk of her head, but I took it as a yes. I led her back to my car and turned the heat on full blast. I wasn't aware of how cold I really was until I felt warmth. I was only out there for maybe twenty minutes. I couldn't imagine how she must've felt.

The drive home was long and tense. I was too busy worrying over whether this girl was injured or what her story was or why she was on the streets of Lima, in the middle of the winter. I wanted to ask her so badly, but every time I wanted to say something, I had to close my mouth. It wouldn't look good if a girl jumped out of my car because I scared her. In fact, I would probably get sent to Juvie. According to Puck, Juvie really isn't the place to be.

When I got my house, the first thing I did was pick up the girl in the car. I carried into the house because I had a feeling she needed medical attention, fast.

"Mom!" I called out, frantically. I got no response.

"Kurt!" I yelled, this time more desperate. The girl was starting to doze off and after being in the cold for so long, I don't think that's a very good idea. She needed to stay awake, so I shook her until she snapped back to reality.

"You can't fall asleep yet, oaky. You could be really hurt." I told her gently. She didn't even acknowledge that I had even said anything, but she didn't fall asleep either. I took this as a good sign. I laid her on the couch and checked her forehead. It was freezing! I looked around frantically trying to find something to keep her warm. I found a blanket in a dark corner of the living room and I quickly put it on her. After I put it on her, I realized she was falling asleep. I was freaking out! I didn`t know what to do.

`KURT! KURT! `` I cried out, panicking. I didn`t know what to do! I wasn`t sure whether to take her to the hospital. I mean, what if she was a criminal. Luckily, Kurt came down the stairs right in time, with some sort of stuff on his face. I realized I had just interrupted his moisturizing routine. He was probably pissed, but this was an emergency.

`What is it Finn. NO you can`t have any cookies. You ate them all last time and other people would like to have some before you devour them. `` he said without really looking at me. I think he was texting Blaine or something. I got really mad. Here was a girl who was probably dying and Kurt wasn't even bothered to look up,

`` KURT, LOOK UP! `` I yelled. I know, not a smart thing to do with an injured person here, but at least Kurt looked up. When he saw the girl, his eyes went wide. He looked like he was ready to pass out.

``Oh my GaGa. Who is this Finn`` he whispered in a horrified voice. I felt a lump in my throat, but I had to keep talking. I took a quick peek to see whether the girl was still awake. Thank god she was, but barely.

`` I can`t really explain right now. We need to get her help, but I know nothing about her. Not even her name. I don`t know what to do! `` I was about to have a full blown melt down when Kurt said:

`` We have to keep her here. `` I just looked at him. What. How could he say that? She could be dying and we would have to keep her here.

`` Finn, she has no I.D. , so if we took her to the hospital they wouldn`t be able to operate or even take her in. Besides if they found out she wasn`t staying with us willingly, then wouldn`t take her away and put her in the system. I don`t know this girl either, but I wouldn`t wish that on anyone. I`ll call Dad and Carole and tell them to come home right away. They`re just at Breadstix, so they won`t be too long, but until then you need to keep her awake.`` With that, he starting calling. I turned down to the girl.

She looked so vulnerable (Rachel taught me that word before we…. You know) and sad. I tried talking to her one more time.

`` Hey, you know that my brother Kurt makes the best cookies in the world. And he's a great singer too.`` At the mention of music, she seemed to perk up just a bit. I figured she might sing too before, you know, she got this way. So I took a chance.

`` Do you want me to sing to you`` I asked her. I got no response, but I figured what the heck. I started to sing the opening to faithfully.

Highway run,

Into the Midnight Sun

Wheels go round and round

You`re on my mind

Restless hearts

Sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love along the wire

They say that the road

Ain`t no place to start a family

Right down the line it`s been you and me

And loving a music man

Ain`t always what it`s supposed to be

Oh girl

You stand by me

I`m forever yours

Faithfully

I stopped to see if the girl liked it. There was no emotion on her face, which wasn`t surprising, but her eyes seemed to light up just a little bit...

Circus life

Under the big top world

We all need the clowns to make us smile

Through space and time

Always another show

Wonderin where I am lost without you

And being apart ain`t easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh girl

You stand by me

I`m forever yours

Faithfully

I finished singing just as Kurt came bursting through the doors.

``Carole said to check for any broken bones or fractures first. Then we need to check her temperature in case she`s sick. `` He said. He won`t say anything, but I know he`s just as worried about her as I am. We did what we had to and waited. Finally, my mom and Burt came back from their date. Right when she came in I knew she was in nurse mode. She checked and fretted over the girl until finally she told us what was going on.

`` There`s nothing really wrong with her. She`s cold and probably hungry, but that`s all I can see. Just to make sure though, I`ll wake her up every few hour so she doesn`t fall into a coma in her sleep. Finn, you just saved this girl`s life. `` I knew at that moment, she couldn`t go back on the streets.

``Mom can she stay here``


End file.
